


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has a bad dream.
Relationships: Michael Che/ Colin Jost
Kudos: 17





	Dreams

Colin sighed, pulling at his tie as he opened the door to his apartment. Press for the new season had started up again, and he was so fucking tired. He hadn’t had a chance to relax in weeks, and the show didn’t even wasn’t for another two weeks! Press had been especially brutal since Scarlett and Colin had broken up, and with no Michael today, they had not held back in their questions, wanting to know why they had broken up. Colin avoided the questions, bringing them back around to SNL as gently as possible.

He sighed again and put the groceries in the table before removing the hot container of chicken noodle that Michael’s mom had given him. He refused to eat anything else when he was sick.

He knocked on the bedroom door, opening it quietly in case Michael had fallen asleep. When he saw he was awake he smiled softly. “Hey babe, I picked up some soup from your mom, and got you that blue Powerade you were asking for.” 

At the mention of his mom’s soup Michael sat up, making grabby hands at Colin, who chuckled, felt a weight begin to come off his shoulders. He gave Michael the soup, as well as a spoon and the bottle of Powerade before heading off to get changed for bed.

He came back in the room, clad in one of Michael’s shrunken hoodies and a pair of sweats, just as Michael was finishing the soup.

“Baaabbe, come here.” Michael whined, making grabby hands again. Colin obeyed, smiling as he climbed into bed and was instantly attacked by an octopus in the shape of his boyfriend.

Colin stayed in bed, tracing patterns on Michael’s skin as the man slept. He was twitching a little bit, probably having a SNL dream. They were decently common among the crew and cast, it being such a high stress job.

However, just as Colin was drifting off, Michael began to toss more violently.

“Colin, no, please, not him.” He moaned, gripping onto Colin tighter as he battled with whoever was on his head.

Heart shattering, Colin shook Michael. “Michael, wake up, it’s okay, I’m right here.” He said, getting increasingly louder as Michael didn’t respond.

Suddenly Michael jerked up, eyes wide open as he frantically looked around. His eyes settled on Colin, who was frozen in place, startled.

Before Colin could say or do anything, Michael was on him, feeling, kissing every part of his body.

“Babe, Michael, what are you doing?” Colin panted out, grabbing Michael’s face in order to pause his actions.

Michael looked at him, face still worried, brown eyes searching blue in the darkened room. “Making sure you’re okay.” He said this in his “you’re being dumb” voice. Colin melted as Michael nuzzled his face into Colin’s neck.

“I’m fine, I promise. You were just having a nightmare. Hey, hey!” Colin grabbed Michael’s face again, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Michael’s eyes now held unshed tears as he looked Colin in the eye.

“Colin, you were dead. She killed you, and I just stood there and didn’t do anything.”

“Who? Who killed me?” Colin asked, trying to understand what had his boyfriend so upset, wiping the tears off his face.

Michael looked away, then back at him. “Scarlett. She was mad at you for breaking up with her, and she killed you and made me watch.” Michael buried his head on Colin’s chest, arms gripping him tightly and legs tangled together.

“It’s okay, just sleep. Everything is fine.” Colin traced patterns on Michael’s back until he fell asleep before falling asleep himself. Before he slipped under, he felt a kiss on his neck and smiled.


End file.
